Your Guardian Angel
by mandahh
Summary: [Sasusaku] She had always wished to be a female rock vocalist who still kept the image of an innocent five year old. He was the sexy, mysterious guitarist who captured peoples' attention.


**Your Guardian Angel**

**NoteNoteNote! Random idea came up to me when I was too lazy to do my homework and assignments. Enjoy the Story!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto© but the story and the laptop I'm typing on is.**

**LISTEN TO "Your Guardian Angel"- RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS**

_Italics- Flashbacks _

_**Bold italics- Song Lyrics**_

* * *

**Tokyo Concert Hall**

"Good evening. We're Midnight Sky", a smooth cool voice spoke into the microphone.

**x-**

**-**

"_I think so that Midnight Sky sounds cool!" _

"_Hn"_

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Whatever"_

"_Hey! You're no fun! Come on, don't you guys agree that the name sounds cool too?"_

_A pink haired girl with sparkling emerald eyes looked back and surveyed the room filled with people sitting back against the wall or lying down on the timber floor reading rock magazines. _

_The people looked up and just nodded their heads thinking that if they did, then she would stop screaming at the top of her lungs. _

_The girl smiled and looked back the dark haired boy who was obviously annoyed at her sudden outburst._

"_Sasuke-kun, they agree with me. Now you MUST use that name for your band!" _

_The boy gave a shrug._

"_The only agreed cause they weren't even listening and just nodded so you could shut up" _

_The pink haired girl's eyes narrowed. _

_Taking slow, loud steps towards the boy, she had an evil menacing look on her face._

_Stopping in front of him, she grabbed his collar and raised her fist near his face._

"_What did you say?!" she practically screeched into his ear._

"_Hn"_

"_ANSWER ME!"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Okay then. So are you going to call your band Midnight Sky or not?"_

"_Hn. Fine if you stop acting like a crazy woman"_

_The girl dropped her tight hold onto the boy's shirt and skipped happily back where she originally sat near the small dirty window with signatures from other bands that have been in the room._

**-X**

Cheers erupted from the 10,000 people in the crowd.

"This song was co-written by myself and a very special person", drawled the vocalist.

The crowd went crazy and they suddenly went silent as music started playing.

The lights dimmed and a solo acoustic guitar started playing in the left hand corner of the stage.

A cold, harsh and very velvet voice starts singing.

_**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

****

****

**x-**

"_Idiot, if it really hurts then cry", an annoyed voice said._

_Uchiha Sasuke was getting annoyed how his dear best friend (or girlfriend though he would never admit it) kept on smiling all the time even though she really hurt._

_He was standing next to a pink haired girl sitting like a toddler on the dirty cement. _

_The girl was walking with him when she so suddenly tripped and before he could catch her, she'd already skinned her knee and she was currently holding back her tears as she clutched onto her bleeding knee. _

_She just smiled instead of crying. _

"_Sasuke-kun, you're so cute when you look annoyed!" she squealed out. _

"_Hn, you're so stupid looking when you're sitting on the floor like that Sakura" Sasuke replied back calmly._

**-X**

The audience waves along with the voice as it goes right in synch with the music.

The band members all had a kind of dazed look on their eyes.

They knew this song was a special song and they also knew that the vocalist was having a hard time trying to keep a straight face.

It must be killing him to try and sing this song knowing that the person who first sang it was a hundred times better than him.

**x-**

_Her voice was just so angelic. So sweet sounding. It was the kind of voice which would make people's spin shiver with anticipated delight. It was a voice of one in a million. It was so high pitched yet smooth sounding. _

_As Sakura sang, she was accompanied by Sasuke on the guitar. _

_They were the perfect pair._

_A beautiful young girl with an outstanding voice and a mysterious sexy boy playing the guitar to suit with the girl's voice without drowning her out by playing the guitar too loud._

_She sang the song that took a whole month to create. _

_A song that was created by her and him._

_A song made just for her and him._

_A song that told her and his story._

_It was THEIR song._

_If another couple tried singing this, it would bring the song to shame._

_Only Sakura's high pitched voice suited the vocals and only Sasuke's guitar suited the accompanying instrument._

**-X**

_**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

****

****

The vocalist's voice suddenly changes softer and less harsh then he originally started with.

The audience is watching intently as he stays rooted to the spot in front of his microphone.

His eyes are closed as he sins out each tune with great passion whilst thinking about something important to him.

Thinking about that "something" makes him seem more emotional in his voice.

He still can't let go of those painful memories scarring him and threatening to ruin his career and reputation as a heartless rocker who only knows how to sing great songs but who will never show any emotion of happiness.

He still can't understand why he's still thinking about her over all these years.

**x-**

_They were recording a demo tape for the umpteenth time._

_Every recording studio they've been to can't support their band due to financial problems. _

_They had nowhere to go to._

_They had no job, no money, and no family nearby and definitely nothing left except for a few instruments and a small little apartment that only had one room which Sakura had taken since she was the only female in the band._

_Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Gaara had decided that one could sleep on the table, one sleeps on the hard floor of the living room and another sleeps in the little couch in the corner of room. _

_They were living a hard life of course. _

_But they were still only eighteen who had run away from home and quit school. _

_Their families don't care where they went and certainly didn't even want to bother looking for them._

_Sakura was the first person to leave home._

_Arguments over her schooling had led her to become emotionally unstable and one day she decided to just leave home hoping to achieve her dream of becoming the first female rock vocalist to keep the image of a cute five year old. Her parents wanted her to be a lawyer since she was already a straight A student but Sakura rebelled in the end._

_Sasuke came from a rich family. He was favored as a cute SECOND son to Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Mikoto. His older brother Itachi was the handsome, heroic genius and heir to the Uchiha Corporations. _

_Sasuke, being sick of always being called the OTHER SON, left home one day so suddenly with no reason at all. _

_Naruto was always an orphan and after being sick of moving from one foster home to the other, he just left his last foster home and lived out on the streets before meeting Sasuke who so happened to be playing his guitar. _

_The two decided to band together and they hatched a plan to form a band together and see if they could make a living that way._

_Gaara was recruited when Sasuke and Naruto heard someone playing drums in an old used warehouse. _

_Naruto had grinned when he saw Gaara and strapped on his bass then started playing. Sasuke pulled on his guitar and the three played together. _

_Gaara joined them soon after._

_Sakura was the last member from the band. _

_The three boys heard a lovely serene voice singing near a supermarket. _

_They followed it finding a girl in a black satin dress and matching hat sitting on top of a dustbin singing._

_After much coaxing, they finally got her to join._

_Soon later, they found an apartment room that belonged to Sasuke's brother Itachi who let the teens use the room on one condition that they pay back every cent for the rent of the apartment when they finally start their careers._

_The desperate teenagers gleefully accepted the invitation and they just dumped all their belongings in one corner of the living room and started practicing and chasing after record producers from then on. _

**-X**

_**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**_

****

****

The vocalist still stands there singing melodically as the audience listens intently. Some of the front people in the crowd are wiping away tears as they watch the vocalist singing.

He knew that his emotions were trying to escape but he kept them in.

No matter what, he can't let his emotions get to him.

He sang with passion yet his face showed no emotion.

The band members were playing in sync with the vocalist.

Each member's mind was filled with the same thought.

Sakura.

**-x**

"_SASUKE-KUN!" Yelled Sakura._

_She was bouncing along the hallway to her apartment. _

_She was in a VERY happy mood today._

_Finally, a record company was able to support them._

_She was so glad._

_Swinging open the door, she suddenly noticed dull faces. _

_Her expression never faltered as she walked slowly through the room._

"_What's wrong?" she asked nervously._

_Three gloomy faces looked up to her._

_Naruto, being the idiot smiled up at her and jumped off the couch dropping his ashtray filled with cigarettes._

_He enveloped Sakura into a hug. _

"_Sakura-chan! We finally made it!" Naruto practically yelled out._

"_Shut up Dobe" Sasuke hissed. _

"_Huh?" Sakura was puzzled. What was going on?_

**-X**

_**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Now the audience was confused.

What the hell is he singing about?!

What happened to the harsh and explicit lyrics the vocalist usually belts out which makes the listeners go crazy with excitement?

Why is he singing such a sad melody?

He kept his eyes shut still.

Remembering what happened between him and her was so hard.

He wondered what it would be like if she was singing instead of him.

She'd probably win over the crowd for sure.

**-x**

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled again._

_Sakura was getting annoyed at Naruto repeating her name over and over again._

"_Just tell me what's wrong!" she screamed._

_Naruto suddenly turned serious._

"_Sakura-chan……we……"_

**-X**

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay**_

His voice was now going high and low.

The audience was trying to understand what he was trying to do.

Was he going to start singing in his usual erotic voice as a surprise in the end?

He was now singing crookedly.

He can tell.

The band members were finding it difficult to play along now as he sometimes stopped or forgot to sing a word.

If only she was there to smile and clap along while he was singing.

That always made him calm and made sure that he never sang a note out of tune or forget to sing a word.

**-x**

_Her eyes widened._

"_What?" she whispered._

_Naruto noticed the change of her hyper mood to a more serious one._

_He sighed._

"_Naruto's saying that to seal the deal with the company we have to drop you Sakura" Sasuke stated calmly._

"_But, I just found us a nice little recording studio today!" Sakura yelled out._

"_Eh, Sakura-chan, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Naruto said trying to calm her down._

"_YOUS ALL ACCEPTED THE DEAL TO BE A NEW ADDITION TO THE RECORDING COMPANY'S LATEST SUB LABEL. AND NOW YOUS ARE DROPPING ME BECAUSE THE COMPANY DOESN'T WANT A FEMALE VOICE?!" Sakura screeched._

_All the boys visibily shuddered._

_She was fucking angry and they knew it._

"_Well then, I guess so I should just go back home anyway" she spoke after a moment's silence._

"_I want to go back to school believe it or not" Sakura added._

_In her heart, she knew that she was lying. _

_She just didn't want to let her selfishness get in the way. _

_Maybe she should just go back home. _

_With that thought in mind, she walked briskly to her room, locked her door and packed up her bags._

**-X**

_**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray**_

****

****

His eyes suddenly snapped open and he belted out the song.

……..

The audience went crazy of course.

They were happy to know that he was going back to his usual singing manner which was to blast out each note with his fierce sexy deep voice.

………………….

The band members were smiling again and they played their instruments more louder accompanying the vocalist's screaming voice.

…………….

He was now belting out each word.

His thoughts disappeared and he sand looking up at the ceiling where the shining light was.

If only she was here ...

**x-**

_Four lonely figures stood side by side. _

_A train nears the platform they were standing on._

_A pink haired girl smiles._

_It's time to say goodbye._

_She walked forwards and turns to the three familiar faces._

_Her smile got bigger._

_Naruto was crying._

_Sasuke was just stoic looking._

_Gaara had a carefree smile on his face._

_Naruto suddenly lunges towards her and hugs her. _

_He cries and cries until Gaara rips him off and pulls him back._

_Sasuke approaches Sakura afterwards holding her in a tight embrace._

"_Be safe" he whispered._

"_I will" she whispers back._

_They break apart and she reaches for his hand._

_He lets her take it and she opens his hand out._

_She drops a small little silver ear-ring into his palm and closes his hand._

"_Good-bye" she murmers._

_The train arrives and she slowly turns around and then hops into the carriage._

_Finding a spot to sit, she opens the window next to her seat and waves._

_Naruto cries harder._

_Gaara pulls him back as Naruto still trying to run into the carriage._

_Sasuke just gives a small wave._

_With a whistle, the train slowly moves out._

_Naruto breaks free from Gaara's grip and runs along with the train screaming out for Sakura to remember him._

_Sakura smiles, waves back again and closes her window._

_With the train out of sight, the three boys all walk slowly down the stairs and back to their suddenly empty apartment. _

**-X**

_**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven **_

****

****

He sand out the last verse with great passion and lets his emotions take over him.

Tears stream down his face as the song ends.

The audience are shocked to see him cry and cheer for the band with half the crowd crying.

The band members have soft smiles on their faces.

They hoped that she was watching them and also hoped that she now has a successful job.

They thought if she was proud of them and whether she still dressed the same.

………

He looked up towards the ceiling.

Touching the silver ear-ring in his left ear he thought of her.

……………

Are you watching us, Sakura?

* * *

**FINISHED. ENJOY?!**


End file.
